El amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa
by YuiDark
Summary: Ayato , Kanato y Raito son hijos de Cordelia, una malvada mujer que los abandona y entrega a su padre biológico por que ya no soportaba tenerlos a su cuidado. Advertencias: Esta historia contiene Yaoi y incesto.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva vida**

Esta historia comienza en una enorme mansión de Europa en donde habitan tres pequeños niños , trillizos para ser mas específicos, ellos vivían solos con su madre ya que su padre hacia mas o menos 8 años comenzó una nueva relación y se fue a vivir con su nueva familia , la cual estaba conformada por sus dos primeros hijos fruto de la relación con su primera y difunta esposa Beatrix , y su hijo menor de 6 años el cual tiene con su actual esposa Christa.

La madre de estos niños Cordelia , Amaba con demasiada locura al padre de estos niños y gracias a ellos esta podía tener una vez más a su marido , aunque sea con trucos ya que esta cada vez que podía amenazaba a Karl con quitárselos y jamás volver .

El día de hoy era un día muy común para los trillizos , fin de semana en el cual podían divertirse en su patio de juegos sin necesidad de ser regañados por su madre , ellos en esos momentos se encontraban muy felices persiguiendo murciélagos ya que habían descubierto una pequeña madriguera con unos cuantos de estos y pese a que su madre prohibió acercárseles a tan asquerosos animales , estos con su curiosidad siguieron jugando hasta que de pronto el mayor se da cuenta que su madre se acerca con su padre el cual nunca los visita ya que ellos tenían claro que su madre hace unos meses tuvo una fuertísima pelea que obligo a Karl heinz a no volver por un tiempo.

—Kanato, Ayato ¡miren!, ¡es Papá!, ¡Papá nos vino a visitar! —Grita con todas sus fuerzas Raito emocionado al ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo.

Ambos niños nombrados se voltean a mirar y sonríen al ver que efectivamente era él , y se sienten contentos al ver que su padre y su madre al menos no estaban peleando o insultándose.

—Vamos a ver si nos ha traído obsequios, ¡recuerdan que la última vez nos trajo muchos caramelos y cajas gigantescas con muchos juguetes! —Dice el pequeño Kanato apegado a su osito, el cual nunca soltaba por razones afectivas ya que ese ha sido el único regalo ofrecido de manera amable por parte de su madre a la cual quería mucho, pero muchas veces sentía que esta no lo quería en lo más mínimo, por eso mantenía a su osito teddy muy cerca de el para poder sentir aquella dulzura con la cual su madre se lo regalo aquella vez.

—Yo …yo no se si ir , recuerden que esa mujer es muy problemática cuando nos acercamos a padre —Dice Ayato un poco nervioso y Raito se levanta aun más contento al ver a su madre reír .

—Mamá no se enojara y extraño los regalos de papá , seguro nos llevara a comer a algún lugar de comida rápida , yo no se ustedes , pero yo si voy …Kanato vamos—Dice Raito agarrando la manito de su hermano menor y juntos corren en dirección de ambos padres.

—¡Oigan espérenme! —Grita Ayato dejando las varitas que usaban para picotear las alas de los pequeños animales tiradas en el suelo.

Ayato corre atrás de Raito y Kanato y gritan contentos el nombre de su padre para llamar la atención de este y éste sólo los mira risueño , anhelante de volver a verlos , se notaba en sus ojos.

—¿Que sucede pequeños vándalos? , ¿Me extrañaron?. —Le dice Karl Heinz a sus hijos y se escucha a Cordelia soltar maldiciones a la espalda de este.

—Si Papá , te extrañamos mucho —Dicen los tres al unísono .

—Deberían demostrarlo más , yo aun no tengo ningún abrazo—Dice Karl Heinz con tono fingido y los pequeños trillizos se miran entre si al ver quien seria el valiente que se sacrificaría en demostrar cariño a su padre ya que su madre Cordelia se los prohibió hace algunos meses.

—¿Qué sucede pequeños? , ¿acaso no me extrañaron? —Vuelve a decir Karl Heinz acocándose a sus pequeños para acariciarles el cabello uno por uno y estos sonríen al momento de sentir su tacto.

—¡ESO YA FUE SUFICIENTE! —Grita Cordelia demasiado enfadada apartando de manera brusca a los niños .

Al momento de que su madre los aparto de su padre comenzaron a sentir miedo al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer a la cual llaman madre.

—En primer lugar ¿Porque tendrían que extrañar a alguien que sólo se revuelca con sus amantes?,ellos ya no son tan niños Karl , deberías dejar de tomarles tanta atención . —Dice esta de manera melosa apegándose a su ex-marido.

Karl endurece la mirada y mira con odio a Cordelia , el le había dejado en claro que nada de escándalos durante la visita .

—Cordelia no hables de más en frente de los niños, y por favor apártate , habíamos quedado que llevaríamos la visita en paz , sabes que solo estoy aquí por los niños—Dice Karl Heinz apartando de manera delicada a Cordelia , lo que menos quería en esos momentos eran mas peleas.  
>—¡Pero cariño , Sabes muy bien que solo tengo a estos tres bastardos cómo ancla para que tengas que aparecer y hacerte cargo cómo hombre de tu primera esposa, es una humillación que estés con ésa tal christa sólo por capricho cuando sabes que yo soy tu mujer y ella no! —Le dice Cordelia gritando a Karl Heinz y los tres niños al ver que su madre estaba enfadada se asustaron y escondieron tras su padre , ya que ellos sabían muy bien que luego de cada pelea esta se desquitaba golpeándolos de manera muy cruel.<p>

—¡Cordelia , ya detente! ¿ves lo que provocas con tus escenas? , los niños están asustados. —Dice Karl Heinz con palabras suaves para que Cordelia recapacite y deje de pelear por cosas sin sentido y que ya están enterradas en el pasado.

—¡Deja de defenderlos tanto! Algún día tienen que aprender a ser hombres y afrontar que para ti y para mi sólo son objetos , objetos que tarde o temprano nos dejaran de importar—Dice Cordelia mirando con odio a los pequeños quienes estaban atónitos escuchando las palabras de su madre , ellos estaban acostumbrados a que esta los tratara mal , los humillara y solo les hablara con groserías , pero decir que para su padre también eran objetos era como quitarles el único cariño que ellos creían tener de parte de alguien.

—Pero mamá ,¿En verdad no me quieres ni siquiera un poquito? —Le dice llorando el pequeño Kanato mirando a su madre escondido bajo la protectoras piernas de su padre.

—Kanato …Por favor cállate que tu llanto me desespera—Dice Cordelia tocando su frente de manera exagerada.

—Pero mamá …nosotros te queremos mucho—Dice Raito tratando de acercarse a ella , pero esta solo le da un empujón.

—¡Hay dios me desesperan estos malditos mocosos! , maldito el día en el que me embarace para traer a estos estorbos al mundo , sin ellos seguro tendría una vida más feliz y más tranquila , pero con estos tres malditos llorones y molestosos no se puede tener una vida , ¡no se puede! —Escupe con odio Cordelia mirando a sus hijos quienes solo atinaron a bajar la mirada dolidos.

Pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a caer por los ojos de aquellos tres niños y Karl harto de los berrinches de esa desagradable mujer la encara

—Cordelia mujer , si tanto los odias me los llevaré de aquí , ya es demasiado tu capricho para conmigo, si es el dinero de su manutención lo que te importa te la seguiré dando …pero por favor permíteme llevarme a mis hijos lejos de aquí , no puedo dormir tranquilo por las noches sabiendo que tratas de esta manera a mis hijos—Dice Karl Heinz tratando como por milésima vez conseguir que Cordelia le entregue sus hijos para criarlos , con Christa llevan tiempo tratando de convencerla , pero esta no quiere ceder , ni siquiera por todo el dinero del mundo.

Cordelia quitándole importancia al asunto ríe y dice.

—Mmmm , no lo se , el dinero que me das por ellos es demasiado poco y tengo deseos de viajar a América de vacaciones—Dice esta y Karl Heinz sonríe.

—¿Cuánto quieres? , te daré todo pero me los llevare ahora mismo —Dice este mirando demasiado contento a sus hijos , pero luego frunce el seño , seguro estos se sienten mal por culpa de su madre ya que eso que ella esta haciendo es venderlos .

—Mamá , nos dejaras con solos ¿Para siempre? —Dice Kanato sollozando y Ayato lo interrumpe.

—Deja Kanato , no llores más …es lo mejor , para todos—Dice Ayato dándole un poco de ánimos a su hermano , aunque por dentro también se sentía muy dolido , el sabia que su madre los odiaba , pero no sabia a que extremo , pero eso ahora le quedaba más que claro.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Llévatelos , estos pequeños inútiles no sirven para nada , tenía mi fe puesta en Ayato , pero no es más que un perdedor al igual que su padre y ni hablar de las otras alimañas que de seguro son peor. —Dice esta mirando con odio a sus hijos.

Raito y Kanato se negaban a creer las duras palabras que salían de la boca de aquella persona quien aunque no era la mejor persona era su madre , por otro lado Ayato acostumbrado a las burlas de está sólo hizo oídos sordos cómo siempre , total ya estaba acostumbrado y por muy duro que fuera esperaba este momento , el estaba seguro que su madre tarde o temprano los abandonaría …pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto. .

—¿Porque nos haces esto Mamá? —Pregunta Raito entre lagrimas , pero Karl lo consuela en voz baja diciendo que se calme , que llorando solo lograra que su madre este más enojada.

.  
>—Mamá …perdón , si es por lo de tío Richter , juro cantar más fuerte para que mamá sea feliz jugando con nuestro tío , pero por favor no digas eso , yo te quiero mamá no me dejes …no me dejes mamá , me portare mejor y te Hare caso en todo. —Dice Kanato acercándose a Cordelia con claras intenciones de abrazarla , pero esta solo hizo un desprecio y se dirigió a Karl.<p>

—Karl , Llévate a estos estúpidos de mi vista , ustedes cuatro sólo han sido un error en mi vida , les deseo lo peor , por mi que se mueran , tu por sobre todo Karl, solo hiciste que me ilusionará contigo y me dejaste por esa mujer —Le dice Cordelia con asco a Karl y este frunce el seño ya harto de todas las estupideces que esta esta diciendo.

—¡Púdranse de una buena vez , ya lárguense , el dinero me servirá más que ustedes pequeños bastardos! —Grita Cordelia haciendo llorar nuevamente a Kanato y Raito quienes se negaban a dejar a su madre , pero Karl cabreado abofetea a Cordelia y aunque Raito y Kanato se negaban a dejar a su madre Karl los llevo a rastras a la limosina, no les importaba las pocas pertenencias que tenían los pequeños, seguro su mujer Christa le ayudaría a comprar todo nuevamente para sus hijos tal y como lo hizo con Shu y Reiji , sus hijos mayores.

—¡Algún día me las pagaran Karl , tal como tuvo que pagar la perra de Beatrix! , aun recuerdo como lloraban sus bastardos—Grita Cordelia desde el patio trasero en el cual estaban , pero Karl siguió su recorrido sin detenerse.

—Maldita mujer , sus celos la tienen ciega ...pero ustedes no estén preocupados los llevaré a un lugar en dónde podrán compartir con sus otros hermanos y olvidarán los malos tratos que Cordelia les ha dado, ¿Esta bien? —Le dice Karl a sus tres hijos , Raito iba consolando a Kanato quién lloraba apegado a teddy , , Ayato iba en silencio ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que su padre decía , sólo quería olvidar todo aquello que tuvo que pasar por culpa de lo obsesionada que estaba su madre por convertirlo en el mejor y vencer al primogénito de Karl , pese a que Cordelia siempre le decía que Shu era solo escoria.

Pasada unas horas el carruaje se detiene y dos pares de ojos se abren asustados, eran Kanato y Raito quienes aún se negaban a bajar del carruaje para entrar a la mansión ya que sólo querían regresar con su mamá, Ayato por otra parte estaba feliz por alejarse de ésa mujer enferma.

—Demonios Kanato , Raito no sean tontos , lejos de ésa mujer estaremos mejor, ¿Acaso quieren volver con ella?, ella no nos quiere , ¿No les quedo claro? —Dice Ayato un poco enojado tratando de que sus hermanos lo sigan.

—Esta bien , Ayato tiene Razón —Dice Raito , agarrando la mano de kanato con mayor fuerza.

—Estaremos bien , con padre …el nos cuidara ¿Verdad papá? —Le dice Ayato con una gran sonrisa a Karl , pero este al escuchar las palabras del menor de sus trillizos se sintió orgulloso y no comprende cómo Cordelia los pudo despreciar , siendo que ellos son niños buenos y cariñosos.

. —Claro que estarán bien , ahora síganme que quiero que conozcan a unas personas , no me mires curioso Ayato , ya debes saber quienes son ¿No? , siempre les hablo de ellos—Le dice Karl dirigiéndose a los tres y estos asienten dudosos , luego de unos minutos de un incomodo silencio Kanato y Raito se tomaron de la mano y seguido de Karl ambos bajaron y luego Ayato.

Los pequeños trillizos siguieron en silencio a Karl hasta que a lo lejos se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y risas.

—Veo que están jugando, ¿No les gustaría adelantarse? —Le dice Karl a sus hijos pero solo Ayato asintió de manera frenética al sentir un sonido de un instrumento musical que llamo su atención.

—Veo que Shu esta mejorando con el violín , si continua practicando será muy bueno—Dice Karl aclarando las dudas de Ayato quien lo miraba interrogativo por aquel sonido.

—¿Un violín? ¡waaaaa! , ¡Quiero saber que es un violín primero que todos! , a que no son capaces de llegar primero —Dice Ayato curioso por aquel sonido corrió y luego de correr dejando atrás a su padre y sus hermanos se encontró con un niño un poco más alto que él rubio y de ojos Azules , este tenia apoyado en su mentón el violín mientras que en otra mano tenia el arco muy bien agarrado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta el niño Rubio de ojos Azules y Ayato solo levanta los hombros sonrojados dando a entender que no sabía.

—¿Quién eres? ...¿Porque tocas eso? , ¿Me lo prestas? —Comienza a decir Ayato aun con las mejillas coloreadas.

—Mamiiiii , mamiiiii …¡se metió un niño a la casa! —Comienza a gritar enojado un niño albino y Ayato curioso se le queda mirando.

—Tu , tu te pareces mucho a mi papá ¿Eres mi hermano? —Pregunta Ayato con suma inocencia acercándose al pequeño albino con claras intensiones de tocarle el cabello.

—Tsk …¿Qué haces? —Dice el pequeño albino escondiéndose de Ayato , atrás de un niño aun más alto.

—No entiendo quien eres y mucho menos que es lo que haces aquí …pero ten el favor de no molestar a Subaru , es un poco timido—Le dice el pelinegro a Ayato y este suspira confundido.

Segundos después de que Ayato quedara mirando fijo a los tres niños aparece Karl seguido de Kanato y Raito quienes no soltaban sus manos.

—¿Papá , ellos son nuestros hermanos? —Pregunta Ayato acercándose a Raito y Kanato para permanecer juntos ya que sentían que tarde o temprano la mirada hostil de los niños ahí presente los mataría.

Karl se apresura y acaricia el cabello de los tres en modo de juego.

—Tranquilos , tranquilos , no me gusta verlos con esas caras de niños malos ¿Dónde están mis pequeños? —Dice Karl acariciando el cabello de los tres niños despeinándolos en el acto.

—¡Cuantas veces te he dicho papá que es fastidioso que hagas eso! ¿Y ellos quienes son?.—Comentó un sonrojado Subaru , escondido atrás de Reiji quien miraba fijo a Ayato.

—Es cierto papá ¿Quiénes son? , aquel niño pelirrojo sólo entró y nos comenzó a interrogar. —Dice el pequeño Shu , quien miraba a su padre en busca de respuestas.

—Dejen que nuestro padre nos diga , ¿acaso no pueden esperar ? —Dice Reiji regañando a sus hermanos y Karl un poco cansado por el viaje suspiro y habló para hacer callar a los bulliciosos hijos que el tiene..

—Necesito hablar con Christa ¿no está?. —Le pregunto Karl al mayor de sus hijos, pero este lo ignoro completamente y fijo su mirada en Reiji quien solo negó y miró a su hermano Shu quién no despegaba su mirada de Ayato , eso le molesto un poco.

—Ellos son sus hermanos , su madre Cordelia me los cedió para su cuidado personal, ¿pueden ser gentiles con ellos y portarse bien?—Les dice Karl a Subaru Shu y Reiji , pero estos aun seguían observándose entre si.

Shu un poco curioso los mira fijamente a los tres y dice.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo ...ellos son los hijos de aquella mujer ¿verdad? Aquella Mujer que mató a mi madre , ésa mujer tiene los mismos ojos que esté niño , aun los recuerdo—Dice Shu acercándose a Ayato para mirarlo de cerca y al verlo nervioso y ríe.

—¡Pero no te preocupes! , nosotros no somos rencorosos y podríamos llevarnos bien,¡claro! Sólo si ustedes quieren. —Dice Shu sonriéndole a Ayato y este solo atina a agachar la mirada ya que sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Muy bien, ¡ése es mi hijo Shu! Tan amable como siempre, por favor chicos tendrán que hacer que se sientan cómodos , han sufrido mucho y me gustaría que ya de una vez sonrían , siempre los veo tristes —Dice Karl dirigiéndose a Reiji y Subaru , ya que Subaru no entiende mucho del asunto .

—¡Lo entendemos papá! Oye niño dime tu nombre y el de tus hermanos —Dice Shu mirando Ayato y este asiente y se acerca a sus dos hermanos.

—Yo soy Ayato , el de pelo color Lila es Kanato y el de cabello castaño es Raito , somos trillizos—Dice este nervioso , pero Shu Rápidamente abraza a Reiji y atrae a Subaru.

—Yo soy Shu el mayor , el de cabello negro es Reiji y el de cabello blanco es Subaru ¡es un gusto para nosotros que estén aquí! —Dice Shu abrazando aun más a su hermanos , pero Reiji quien no estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano mayor lo abrazara se sonroja por la cercanía y junto a un nervioso Subaru hacen un gesto de bienvenida.

Karl un poco conmovido por la escena sonríe.

—Me alegra que se lleven bien , ahora Shu , ¿recuerdas ésas habitaciones que mantuvimos arregladas todo esté tiempo? —Le dice Karl dirigiéndose a Shu y este asiente.

—¿Las habitaciones que están frente a la nuestra? , ¡claro! , Esas serán para Ayato , Kanato y Raito , siempre nos hablabas de nuestros hermanos , y siempre quisimos que ésas habitaciones fueran para ellos , ya que siempre mencionabas que algún día se vendrían a vivir aquí —Dice Shu contento recordando las pequeñas cosas que su padre le comentaba de sus hijos.

Ayato mira impresionado a su padre , nunca pensó que esté los recordará a tal punto de querer que vivieran con el .

—Exacto Shu ésas son de ellos, si quieren pueden llevar a sus hermanos a conocer la mansión , no van a querer que los chicos se lleven una mala visión de sus hermanos mayores—Dice este mirando como todos sus hijos se miraban de reojo , seguro nerviosos.

Todos se miraron y voltearon sus caras sonrojados ,.

—Yo puedo acompañar a Ayato al jardín de rosas de mamá para que conozca o bonito que es ….tsk …solo si quieres , ¡nadie te obliga! —Dice el pequeño Subaru sonrojado mirando el suelo.

—Yo les daré el recorrido completo a los tres , así que no desesperen—Dice Reiji un poco celoso al ver como la atención de su hermano mayor se fijaba demasiado en los recién llegados.

—Yo quiero estar con mi hermano Raito —Dice Kanato apegado a la espalda de Raito ya que se sentía muy fuera de lugar , el estaba acostumbrado con solo Ayato y Raito y ver a sus tres hermanos más le causa muchos mareos.

—Yo cuidare de ti Kanato , no seas llorón—Dice este dándole un golpecito en la nariz que solo logro poner aun más sonrojado a Kanato.

—¡Vamos Ayato , tengo muchas cosas en mi habitación! , juguetes y muchas cosas que te gustaran —Dice Shu demasiado contento arrastrando a Ayato a su habitación.

—¡Shu , espérame! —Grita Reiji persiguiendo al par celoso de la amistad de aquellos dos .

—¿Raito y que hacemos?, Ayato se ha ido y papa también , solo queda ….Subaru ¿hermano menor? —Dice Kanato sonrojado mirando a Subaru , pero este también siguió a Ayato.

—Al menos estamos Juntos Kanato , no te preocupes —Le dice Raito acariciando de manera cariñosa el cabello de Kanato.

—S…si , al menos estamos juntos—Dice este escondiendo su rostro en Teddy.

Y así comenzó todo ...

* * *

><p><strong>Unos años después<strong>

**~Narra Shu~**

Caminó con pereza por todo el instituto buscando a Ayato preocupado, ya que desde que llegó a vivir con nosotros desarrollé una obsesión enfermiza por cuidar y velar por su seguridad , Quizás nada de esto estuviera pasando si nuestro padre no hubiera aceptado a esos estudiantes de intercambio en nuestra mansión Ya que desde que llegaron ésos idiotas de los Mukami y Tsukinami he estado más alerta con el , ya que hace unos meses vivimos con ellos y particularmente no puedo confiar en esos idiotas , en particular con ése tipo Shin , ése bastardo se apega cómo una perra sobre mi hermano Ayato , es insoportable el solo imaginar de que el maldito bastardo se le esta acercando en estos momentos a mi hermano me dan ganas de matarlo y hacerlo pedazos no puedo creer cómo padre aceptó tanto niñato en nuestra mansión , ahora tengo que cuidarlo el triple.

—Maldición Ayato ¿Dónde te metiste?—Susurras derrotado al no encontrarlo y sin esperar ni un minuto mas te sientas a descansar, el muy estúpido de Ayato nunca puede quedarse en un sólo lugar ,si el hiciera eso te seria mas fácil el encontrarlo.

—¡Oe Shu! , otra vez buscas al niñato ése. —Te dice uno de los inquilinos de tu padre y suspiras aun más agotado , al menos este no intenta nada con ninguno de tus hermanos .

—Si hablas de Ayato , si Yuma, lo estoy buscando… tsk...ése estúpido siempre hace que pierda mi siesta de medio día, a veces me gustaría dejarlo solo y ya , pero no —Dices cerrando los ojos , cansado , de verdad vigilar a Ayato era demasiado agotador.

Yuma ríe divertido y sé sienta a tu lado.

—Eres muy sobre protector con ése mocoso, deberías fijarte en otras cosas, salir …hacer deporte …quizás te gustaría ir a mi huerta después de clases , ya sabes , para que me ayudes con mi proyecto escolar , el señor Karl Heinz me dijo que tu me podrías ayudar , yo no entiendo mucho—Te dice este y ríes al escucharlo nervioso .

—Quizás te ayude , tenemos proyectos escolares similares en agricultura ¿Sabes cultivar una calabaza? —Le preguntas abriendo solo un ojo para cerciorarte de que este no ha escapado.

—¡Claro una Calabaza! , yo te ayudare con eso , yo soy hijo de agricultores—Te dice este respondiendo en voz alta y levantas una ceja curioso.

—Me acabas de mencionar que no entendías nada Yuma—Le dices mirándolo fijamente para intimidarlo

Yuma voltea su rostro sonrojado y se levanta de golpe .

—¡Sólo si quieres vienes , nadie te obliga! —Lo miras con una leve risa y asientes quizás tenga razón , debes tratar de despejar tu mente y no ser tan sobre protector con tus hermanos.

**~Narra Ayato~**

Caminas hecho una furia por los pasillos de los grados mayores , tu única escapatoria del menor de los Tsukinamis quien tienen un fetiche en competir para ver quien es el mejor , al principio me agrado la idea , pero luego de ver que el muy idiota se sentía complacido con sus derrotas empecé a perder el interés en competir por estupideces y más cuando empezó con esos juegos grotescos..

—¡Al fin me pude librar de ése maldito! —Dices apoyándote en la pared mas lejana de los salones .

—¿Que mierdas se creé tratando de una forma tan cercana al grandioso yo? , ése Tsukinami es un puto bastardo , la próxima vez que intente besarme solo para ganar una entupida apuesta lo golpeare—Dices tratando de quitar aquellos pensamientos de tu cabeza , eso fue totalmente asqueroso a tu parecer, además si este apuesta cosas con Mukami Kou que lo haga , pero que no te involucre en sus pervertidos planes.

—¡Además es un hombre que rayos, estúpido enfermo! —Dices moviendo de manera brusca tu cabeza de un lado a otro para quitar aquellos pensamientos de tu cabeza.

—Debería volver por mi bolso , ¡Idiota Shin y maldito Kou! —Dices furioso caminando de regreso a tu salon.

—Si dejaran de fastidiarme estaría mejor —Dices doblando por los pasillos del ultimo grado, pero de pronto algo llamó tu atención era Shu tu hermano hablando con Yuma, la rabia te invade por alguna razón que no comprendes, no te gusta que se acerque a tu hermano, así que tratando de pasar desapercibidote acercas.

—Shu ,¿sabes dónde está Reiji quiero irme de está mierda? , Shin y Kou me tienen cabreado con sus mamadas—Lo ultimo que acabo de decir es verdad ya no quiero estar en el instituto, al menos en casa padre , mantiene el orden y nadie puede fastidiarte , pero en el instituto todo era distinto.

—¿Ayato dónde te habías metido? , te estuve buscando ….tsk….parece que te encanta estar metiéndote en problemas , de verdad Ayato , Reiji y yo estamos cabreados de esta velando por ti—Te dice este mirándote con preocupación y te sonrojas inmediatamente ,te encanta que te siga tratando cómo cuando eras un niño.

—¡Pero Shu! Salí de clases y ése Shin idiota me arrastró a un puto salón , hijo de puta , ¿que gana fastidiando al grandioso yo? , ¡ese Idiota y Kou me tienen enfermo con todas las estupideces que hacen para que yo me enfade! —Le dices alegando inocencia , desde que llegaron aquellas familias de hermanos a casa , el menor de los tsukinamis te comenzó a tratar como su payaso , o su puta diversión ya ni sabes que mierda con ese idiota.

—Bien , creo que aquí sobró ...ya sabes Shu , pasaré por tu habitación si es que quieres ir ...ok . —Le dice Yuma a Shu y miras a Shu un poco enojado tratando de averiguar si atrás de ese rostro serio se oculta felicidad o alguna señal de que le gusta la compañía del idiota ese..

Ves a Shu sonreír y te comienza a dar bronca, siempre que ve a ése Yuma se pone así de imbecil.

—¡Nos vamos a la mansión o tendré que esperar a que te le quite lo idiota! —Le dices realmente enfadado.

—Que humor de perros te traes enano , pero no te preocupes hablare con padre para que arregle tu problema con Kou y Shin —Te dice este levantándose del piso y sin esperarte comienza a caminar al salón en el cual estaba Reiji y el.

…Continuará …

Dejen Reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso**

**Las historias no se subirán más aquí , así que disculpen si la idea no les gusta, pero necesitaba crear algo más privado y en donde no te insulten tanto , he creado un grupo en Facebook .**

**Espero que no se enfaden conmigo.**

**Atte :YuiDark**


End file.
